A Nightmare on Isélia
by World-Of-Sona
Summary: Depuis quelques jours, de mystérieux meurtres d'enfants et d'adolescents se déroulent à Isélia. Victimes de cauchemars et de visions, Lloyd et ses amis tentent de reconstituer le puzzle afin de comprendre les faits et d'arrêter le tueur.
1. Intro - mots de l

**A Nightmare on Isélia : Mots de l'auteur :**

Petite présentation :

Univers : Tales of Symphonia / A Nightmare On Elm Street (Crossover)

Rating : T

Résumé : Depuis quelques jours, de mystérieux meurtres d'enfants et d'adolescents se déroulent à Isélia. Victimes de cauchemars et de visions, Lloyd et ses amis tentent de reconstituer le puzzle afin de comprendre les faits et d'arrêter le tueur.

Commentaires :

Hello les lecteurs !

Je tiens à m'excuser si je n'ai pas beaucoup posté sur mon profil. En effet, j'ai beaucoup de projets en tête et je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer, même avec de simples OS.

Cependant, une idée a germé dans mon esprit:

Je me souviens que j'avais regardé le premier film de la saga Freddy Krueger parce que mon père en avait parlé *Il adorait ce film quand il était jeune*. Ayant adoré ce film et aimant aussi Tales of Symphonia, j'ai eu l'idée de réaliser un crossover avec ces deux univers qui sont pourtant très différents.

J'ai donc profité pour regarder la saga entière afin de nourrir mon imagination. Puis, j'avais appris la triste nouvelle à la radio : Wes Craven, créateur de Freddy et réalisateur du premier film, a succombé à une tumeur au cerveau le 30 août 2015 à l'âge de 76 ans. Même s'il s'agit d'un crossover, je souhaite lui dédier cette fanfiction car son personnage machiavélique est mon préféré, il est si fascinant et effrayant à la fois, j'aime beaucoup sa personnalité. C'est pour ces raisons que ce film fait parti de mes préférés, tous genres confondus.

Informations supplémentaires :

-Le Freddy présent est celui interprété par Robert Englund, donc l'original *je pense que vous vous en doutiez mais je préfère prévenir en cas où vous croiriez qu'il s'agit de celui du remake*. D'ailleurs, ne me parlez pas du tout du Freddy de 2010, j'ai vu le remake et je l'ai détesté ! Je comprends d'ailleurs pourquoi Wes Craven était si mécontent… Si vous ne connaissez pas celui d'origine, Google est votre ami et allié ! ^^

\- Comme pour les films, j'ai décidé de ne pas mettre beaucoup de personnages afin de me concentrer d'avantage sur le déroulement de l'histoire et l'intrigue. Dans les héros ou personnages principaux, seuls Lloyd, Colette et Génis seront présents. D'autres seront également là mais soit en simple apparition, soit en tant que personnages secondaires. Je ne dirai pas lesquels afin de garder la surprise.

\- C'est la première fois que je réalise un crossover avec un film et que j'écris une fanfiction avec l'univers d'un film. Donc SVP, ne soyez pas trop durs dans les reviews. Par contre, si vous êtes fans d'un des deux univers (ou les deux), vos aides ou suggestions seront les bienvenues tout comme les conseils.

Voilà, j'ai tout dit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et surtout, ne vous endormez pas car sinon, Freddy viendra vous chercher ! Mouhahahahahahaaaa ! *Bon ok, je sors, lool*

Disclaimer : Freddy Krueger et Tales of Symphonia ne sont pas de ma propriété, mais celles de leurs auteurs/développeurs. Je ne touche donc aucun bénéfice dessus.


	2. Prologue

**A Nightmare on Isélia : Prologue**

Lentement, elle ouvrit ses yeux, ses grands yeux bleus.

Au départ, elle vit des mèches de cheveux. De magnifiques cheveux blonds aussi dorés que les champs de blé.

Lorsqu' elle fût complètement consciente, elle vit le ciel qui commençait à devenir rouge-rosé, signe que le soleil allait se coucher. Elle sentit également quelque chose de dur et d'irrégulier au niveau de son dos.

Colette avait très mal, les cailloux et graviers la gênaient le long de son corps allongé. Elle regarda autour d'elle tantôt à gauche, tantôt à droite.

Elle se trouvait dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Le grand bâtiment qu'elle avait vu rapidement à sa droite ne lui dit rien.

La jeune fille prit de l'appui sur ses bras, s'assit et se redressa. Elle se dirigea vers sa gauche en courant afin de sortir de ce lieu mystérieux. Quand elle arriva, elle vit des grilles cadenassées et enchaînées. Le guichet, non loin des grilles, était abandonné : La peinture s'écaillait, des moisissures se formaient dans les coins intérieurs et de la mousse verte envahissait les murs extérieurs avec des champignons.

Colette comprit alors qu'elle se trouvait au sein d'une zone abandonnée.

Elle décida alors de rebrousser chemin. L'atmosphère silencieuse et lugubre l'effrayait, mais malgré tout, elle décidait de poursuivre ses recherches pour sortir.

Colette avait été l'Elue de la Régénération. Durant son périple, elle avait dû surmonter de nombreux obstacles avec ses amis. Ensemble, ils avaient vu et entendu des horreurs. Heureusement, avec leur courage et leur solidarité, ils avaient réussi. Tout réussi. Elle décida, dans ce cas, de garder espoir. Même si ce lieu abandonné l'effrayait, elle décidait de tenir bon. Elle paraissait fragile et innocente, mais elle était une fille courageuse qui donnait tout, faisait tout pour que la paix et l'ordre règnent dans le monde.

Colette courut le plus vite possible vers cet étrange bâtiment. Mais soudain, elle percuta un caillou avec son pied droit et tomba à terre. Elle se releva rapidement et regarda ses mains où des égratignures étaient apparues. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas mal.

L'ex-Elue décida de ne plus se précipiter. Elle avança de quelques pas et se trouvait près de l'entrée du bâtiment mystérieux. Elle continua d'avancer et entra dedans. Elle descendit ensuit les marches une à une, tout en tenant la rampe afin d'éviter les chutes.

Elle découvrit alors que ce bâtiment était une chaufferie abandonnée car des toiles d'araignées recouvraient les murs. La porte se referma d'un seul coup derrière elle, échappant un bruit assourdissant. Colette, effrayée, se retourna d'un seul coup. Bien qu'elle fusse enfermée, elle poursuivit son chemin.

Des bruits de chaînes et de crépitement de flammes brisèrent le silence. Colette pensait qu'elle était seule.

Mais non.

« Ohé, il y a quelqu'un ? »

L'écho de sa voix résonna dans toute la chaufferie. La jeune fille avança prudemment, la boule à la gorge et l'estomac noué. Cet atmosphère était si sinistre ! Ses mains tremblaient et son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Si elle voulait sortir d'ici, elle devait demander de l'aide. Et pour demander de l'aide, mieux valait voir quelqu'un.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait dans la chaufferie, Colette serrait sa main droite qui tenait la rampe d'escalier, ainsi que son poing gauche. Sa respiration devint de plus en plus saccagée. Colette était plongée dans un horrible enfer avec ces flammes et la fumée qui dégageait des tuyaux.

Soudain, elle vit une ombre noire à sa gauche, puis à sa droite qui bougeait. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir de qui il s'agissait. L'ex-Elue prit son courage à deux mains, reprit son souffle et lança :

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? »

La même chose. Un écho qui résonna sans réponse.

Jusqu'au moment où une voix de jeune fille hurla de terreur.

« - Où êtes-vous ?

\- Elue, est-ce bien vous ?

\- Oui.

\- Eloignez-vous, ne vous approchez pas !

\- Pourquoi ? Vous êtes en danger et je dois vous sauver !

\- Il vous aura. Il vous attrapera. Fuyez ! »

Colette ne bougea pas. A peine avait-elle posé un pied en avant que la jeune voix inconnue poussa un cri de douleur et de terreur, accompagné de bruits de lames. Un rire machiavélique et sadique d'homme envahit la chaufferie. La jeune fille blonde déglutit et sentit que son corps entier tremblait tellement que la peur l'envahissait. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle devait faire : avancer afin de savoir qui a tué cette innocente ou alors remonter la chaufferie ?

Elle était perdue et effrayée. Pourtant, elle devait se débrouiller, ses amis ne se trouvant pas avec elle.

A sa droite, une ombre apparût. Une ombre représentant un homme portant un chapeau. Elle ne put voir le physique de celui-ci. Colette recula d'un pas. Puis deux. Puis trois. Tout en fixant cette ombre menaçante. Elle fût tellement apeurée qu'elle trébucha en arrière. Elle entendit les rires de cet homme, de ce sadique qui allait s'en prendre à elle.

« Elue, tu es à moi maintenant ! Tu seras la suivante ! »

Tout en ricanant encore plus fortement, une ombre représentant une main avec des griffes au bout des doigts se dessina sur le sol, puis grandit de plus en plus afin que cet inconnu atteigne sa victime. Colette ne bougeait pas. Elle hurla en se disant que c'était la fin pour elle. Qu'elle allait mourir.

La jeune fille se réveilla brusquement en hurlant.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle ne se trouait pas dans la mystérieuse chaufferie mais dans sa chambre.

L'ex-Elue souffla de soulagement. Tout ce qu'elle avait vu n'était qu'un simple cauchemar.

Vraiment ?

Lorsqu'elle regarda ses mains, elle vit des égratignures. Les mêmes que dans son rêve, lorsqu'elle était tombée par terre pour chercher de l'aide.

De ce fait, Colette ne sut quoi penser : Elle ne savait pas si elle était devenue folle ou pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle devait rester forte.

Comme quand elle avait endossé son rôle d'Elue de la Régénération Mondiale.

Voilà le prologue de fini ! J'espère vous avoir donné envie de lire la suite, hihihi ! =)


	3. Chapitre 1

**A Nightmare on Isélia: Chapitre 1**

Une fois prête, Colette se rendit dans la petite cuisine où son petit déjeuner l'attendait. Du lait chaud et des petites briochettes que son père avait cuisiné.

« -Bonjour Colette, lui dit-il. Comment vas-tu ? Je t'ai entendu crier ce matin.

-Non papa, ce n'est pas très grave. J'ai juste fait un cauchemar, ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Cela fait pourtant la troisième nuit que tu fais des cauchemars…

-Papa, ça va je te dis.

-Laisse-la tranquille, lui dit sa grand-mère. Tu sais très bien que depuis plusieurs jours, c'est la folie à Isélia avec tous ces meurtres d'enfants. Les pauvres parents, je les plains… »

La grand-mère, nommée Phaidra, remarqua les égratignures sur les mains de sa petite-fille.

« -Colette, d'où viennent ces égratignures ?

-Ah… Et bien… Quand je me suis réveillée, je suis tombée du lit… Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien et je n'ai pas mal ! »

Malgré le sourire rayonnant de l'Ex-Elue, Phaidra prit soin de désinfecter les mains de sa petite-fille, toute pensive.

Ces derniers temps, le village et la forêt d'Isélia vivaient dans le chaos : Chaque nuit, des enfants mourraient un à un dans des circonstances mystérieuses. Très souvent, les corps baignaient dans leur propre sang et comportaient des coups de griffes, comme si le coupable était un animal féroce. Le maire de village ne pouvait rien faire face à ce fléau hélas ! Il déployait des moyens pour tout sauver mais il n'y avait rien à faire, même les pièges ne servaient à rien.

Colette avait une très grande pensée à tous ces enfants et adolescents décédés. Elle ne les connaissait que de vue, mais eux savaient qui elle était et l'avaient encouragée lorsqu'elle occupait le statut d'Elue de Sylvarant. Comme les habitants du village, elle ignorait l'identité de la personne ayant commis ces horribles meurtres.

Elle repensa soudainement à son cauchemar et surtout à l'homme au chapeau et aux gants comportant ces griffes. Elle se demandait qui était cet inconnu et s'il avait vraiment tué les jeunes habitants de son village. Si oui, pourquoi tant de souffrance et d'atrocités ? Pourquoi eux?

La voix de Phaidra la fit sursauter :

« - Est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Oui grand-mère… C'est horrible ce qui est arrivé à tous ces enfants…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas toute seule et il ne t'arrivera rien. »

La grand-mère et la petite-fille se câlinèrent sous le regard de Franck, le père de Colette, qui afficha un petit sourire chaleureux malgré le contexte difficile du moment.

Effectivement, Colette n'était pas seule : Elle avait beaucoup d'amis, de personnes qui l'avaient supportée lors du périple de la Régénération du monde et sa famille. Depuis ces jours et nuits sanglantes, elle priait pour qu'il n'arrive rien à personne. Elle priait la Déesse Martel afin de protéger tous les gens qu'elle aimait et elle-même. De jour comme de nuit.

Après le petit déjeuner, la jeune fille se dirigea vers l'école de son village. Sur sa route, elle vit une femme pleurer, annonçant la mort de sa fille, horriblement éventrée et retrouvée dans son lit avec une marre de sang imprégnée sur le linge. Cette dame pleurait de toutes les larmes de son corps et se plaignait que le maire d'Isélia ne faisait rien. Colette décida de s'approcher d'elle pour la consoler et lui dire à tel point qu'elle était désolée. Désolée qu'il y ait encore des morts. Elle savait pourtant que ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Et en tant qu'Ex-Elue, elle gardait comme devoir de préserver sa bonne image, d'aider les autres, de les soutenir quand quelque chose n'allait pas.

Ensuite, la jeune fille alla à l'école. Une école entièrement rénovée depuis ce terrible incendie causé par les Désians, leurs anciens ennemis dont plus personne n'en entendit parler.

Arrivée en classe, elle s'assied à sa place. D'habitude, elle avait le regard assez neutre, mais elle repensait tellement à ces meurtres horribles qu'elle voulait pleurer. Pleurer pour les jeunes victimes car elle n'avait rien tenté pour les sauver. Si seulement je pouvais intervenir, pensa-t-elle.

Elle remarqua ensuite que son ombre changeait de forme et représentait de profil le même homme qu'elle avait vu dans son étrange rêve.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Elue, je ne vais pas t'oublier ! Mouhahahahaha ! »

Cette voix d'homme était comme rouée et très monstrueuse. Colette recula de sa chaise, surprise et effrayée à la fois. Elle s'était retenue de crier car elle ne souhaitait pas se faire remarquer devant tout le monde. Elle avait juste sursauté. Depuis que ce cauchemar revenait chaque nuit, elle détestait cette voix et cette silhouette qui l'effrayaient tant.

Elle s'essuya les yeux comme pour se réveiller. L'étrange ombre avait disparu pour laisser place à la sienne. Malgré cela, la peur la guettait toujours.

Une voix la surprit soudainement :

« Salut Colette ! Ca va ? »

Elle se retourna et vit Lloyd. Elle afficha un grand sourire tellement qu'elle était heureuse de le voir.

Lloyd était son ami d'enfance. Ils ont vécu ensemble de nombreux évènements, dont la Régénération de monde. Ce garçon possédait un sourire qui suivait parfaitement avec ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux marron. Comme les habitants du village les voyaient souvent ensemble, ils croyaient qu'ils vivaient en couple. Cela aurait bien pu, mais cette relation était juste amicale.

Colette laissa ses problèmes de rêve sur le côté pour discuter avec son ami :

« -Oui, ça va bien.

-Mais… Qu'est-il arrivé à tes mains ?

-Ah euh… J'ai encore fait un cauchemar cette nuit et en me réveillant, je suis tombée de mon lit. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien et je n'ai même pas mal ! »

Tout comme Franck, Lloyd s'inquiétait d'apprendre que Colette faisait des cauchemars la nuit depuis que les enfants et adolescents d'Isélia étaient tous tués les uns après les autres. Il ne faisait pas ces rêves atroces, mais il ne savait pas comment procéder pour sauver son village et les alentours. Il se préparait à chaque fois pour se défendre en cas où le tueur l'attaquerait et où il attaquerait ses proches.

Le jeune garçon poursuit :

« -J'ai vu qu'au village, un autre enfant a été tué.

-Oui, une fille. Elle a été éventrée. C'est juste horrible, je ne veux pas mourir…

-Colette, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu n'es pas la seule, je suis là. Ta famille également. »

Il la câlina amicalement. De manière sincère et protectrice. Même s'il ne le montrait pas vraiment, Lloyd craignait le pire à venir. Personne dans son village ne méritait un tel traitement. Même Dirk, son père adoptif, s'inquiétait pour lui et ses amis. Chaque jour, il lui rappelait qu'il devait être prudent.

Puis, soudainement :

« Lloyd, tu m'as fait peur ! Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé seul ? Je croyais que tu t'étais perdu ! »

Lloyd et Colette regardèrent la personne qui avait parlé.

« -Génis, je t'avais prévenu que j'allais en classe…

-Ah bon ?

-Bah oui, t'es sourd ou quoi ?

-C'est bon, laisse tomber… »

Génis était le plus jeune de la bande d'amis et également le meilleur ami de Lloyd. Il possédait une particularité qu'il avait caché depuis des années à ses amis : Il était mi-humain mi-elfe. Il craignait que son amitié se briserait à cause de sa véritable identité. Mais non. De ce fait, cela le rassurait. Malgré son jeune âge, il était très intelligent et très doué pour la cuisine. Par contre, il pouvait par moments se montrer très arrogant ou prétentieux.

Face à cette petite dispute, Colette rit discrètement, ce qui capta l'attention des deux garçons. De ce fait, ils arrêtèrent leur crêpage de chignon. Lloyd lui adressa un sourire maladroit et gêné. Il n'aimait pas se disputer, mais quand il voyait Colette sourire et même rire, son cœur se réchauffa. Il pensa alors, qu'avec elle, il suffisait de peu de choses pour la rendre heureuse. Et cela le rendait heureux également.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'école commença. Les cours étaient assurés par Raine, l'unique institutrice du village et grande sœur de Génis. Elle aimait beaucoup son travail ainsi que les enfants. D'ailleurs, la plupart des victimes du mystérieux tueur étaient ses élèves. Comme tous les habitants, elle avait peur et de plus en plus, elle surprotégeait son frère : Elle le laissait de moins en moins sortir seul, surtout le soir. Elle venait voir dans sa chambre très souvent pour voir comment il allait, ce qu'il l'agaçait beaucoup. Elle pensait très fort à ces jeunes innocents massacrés avec ces horribles coups de griffes.

Elle se dit que malgré tout, la vie continuait et ne cessait de partager son temps entre son enseignement et les ruines, sa plus grande passion.

A l'école, Colette avait de bons résultats. Quand elle était l'Elue de Sylvarant, elle s'intéressait beaucoup à l'histoire, mais elle restait curieuse et de bonne volonté avant et après ce grand évènement. Elle avait même les encouragements de Raine pour maintenir ce niveau.

Génis, quant à lui, était le premier de sa classe du fait de sa curiosité et d'avoir une sœur passionnée par ce métier. Il brillait au niveau des résultats scolaires. Malgré cela, il se montrait très arrogant face à ses amis et parfois aussi devant ses camarades ou sa sœur, ce qui les mettait en colère ou provoquait des disputes.

Contrairement au benjamin du groupe d'amis, Lloyd ne brillait pas. Il détestait l'école car cela l'ennuyait. Il s'ennuyait tellement qu'il passait son temps à regarder ce qu'il se passait par la fenêtre ou à dormir sur son pupitre. Raine faisait souvent la remarque et bien qu'elle le réveillait par tous les moyens, elle n'y pouvait rien. Il préférait s'entraîner au combat avec ses deux épées en bois réalisées par son père.

Ce jour-là, Lloyd regardait par la fenêtre, pensif, sa tête retenue par sa main droite posée à la verticale. Il songeait à l'avenir du village et se demandait qui était ce mystérieux tueur d'enfants et d'adolescents. Dirk, avait peur chaque jour et chaque nuit. Il ne souhaitait pas perdre son fils unique et lui demandait à chaque fois d'être prudent. Le jeune garçon souhaitait à tout prix sauver tous ces innocents. Oui, mais comment pourrait-il s'y prendre ? Il l'ignorait.

Quand il regardait par la fenêtre, il vit une silhouette blanche au loin. Il ne put savoir de qui il s'agissait, il ne pouvait même pas deviner si cette silhouette était un homme ou une femme.

Alors qu'il tentait de s'en approcher, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba de sa chaise, bien qu'il ait retenu le bord de la table avec ses mains. Tous les élèves et Raine le regardaient.

« -Lloyd… Tu es vraiment incorrigible…

-J'ai… J'ai vu quelque chose par la fenêtre… »

Tout le monde se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Mais personne ne vit la silhouette blanche car elle avait disparu.

« Tu as de la chance que je sois d'humeur, sinon, je t'aurais collé une punition… »

Raine continua alors son cours.

Le soir, dans un petit chalet en bois, chez les Sage :

Raine et Génis mangeaient chacun un bon bol de soupe bien chaude que le cadet avait préparé. Il s'occupait de la cuisine car il était très doué dans cette discipline, à l'inverse de sa sœur. Malgré sa bonne volonté, le plat devenait immangeable quand elle apportait sa touche personnelle. A jamais, elle était une excellente cuisinière, mais une cuisinière exécrable.

Tout en mangeant leur soupe, ils repensèrent aux victimes des meurtres. La réaction de Raine énervait Génis, mais dans un sens, il la comprenait. A cause de leurs origines, leurs parents les avaient abandonnés alors que le plus jeune n'était encore qu'un bébé. De ce fait, l'aînée devait se débrouiller pour survivre avec son propre frère et l'avait éduqué comme s'il était son propre fils. Ces raisons la poussaient à surprotéger son frère. Elle ne souhaitait pas du tout le perdre. Elle avait beaucoup souffert dans le passé et de ce fait, s'inquiétait de ces meurtres horribles. Pas question de le laisser en liberté seul.

Le repas fini, chacun alla dans les chambres qui se trouvaient l'une à côté de l'autre dans la petite maison en bois et relisaient les cours de la journée.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le frère s'endormit, s'embarqua dans un profond sommeil.

« Génis ! Hé Génis ! Viens ! »

Génis croyait rêver en entendant une voix de fille connue l'appeler. Il entendit soudainement des bruits de cailloux. Des cailloux qui frappaient les carreaux de sa chambre sans faire – Heureusement- trop de dégâts. Il se réveilla doucement, sortit du lit pour ensuite ouvrir sa fenêtre. Quand il vit la personne, il afficha un air étonné :

« -Pré… Préséa ? Mais que fais-tu ici ?

-J'avais très envie de te voir ! Comment vas-tu ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Préséa, si ma sœur apprend que tu es là, elle va me tuer !

-Aww… C'est dommage… Je pensais que cela te ferait plaisir et que tu te sentirais heureux vu la manière dont tu me regardes… »

Préséa lui adressa un charmant sourire qui fit rougir son interlocuteur. Génis l'avait rencontré lors du périple de la Régénération. Lorsque son regard l'avait croisé pour la première fois, celui-ci était tombé amoureux directement. A chaque fois, il adorait regarder ses yeux bleus cachés en partie par ses cheveux roses retenus en couettes. Personne ne comprenait vraiment ses sentiments, y compris sa sœur.

Préséa était en réalité une adulte, mais elle paraissait très jeune pour son âge. En effet, dans le passé, sa famille était des bûcherons. Suite à la mort de son père, elle avait décidé de reprendre son travail. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas suffisamment forte pour travailler. Un homme lui avait proposé de devenir un cobaye pour une expérience. L'expérimentation s'était mal passée et elle devait rester éternellement dans ce corps de jeune fille de douze ans.

« D'accord, mais je ne vais pas traîner ou sinon, Raine risque de me gronder dessus. »

Génis ferma la fenêtre, enfila ses chaussures, se recoiffa rapidement, ouvrit la porte, la referma lentement et descendit les escaliers sans faire le moindre bruit.

Le jeune duo s'aventurait dans la forêt d'Isélia. Une forêt immense éclairée cette nuit par une pleine lune magnifique. Un léger vent bougeait les mèches de cheveux. Génis et Préséa regardaient ce spectacle sublime sans dire un mot et en se tenant la main. Gêné, le jeune demi-elfe quitta la lune du regard pour fixer le visage songeur de sa partenaire. Sous cette virgule d'or illuminant le ciel, la beauté de la jeune fille dominait. Elle paraissait tellement belle qu'on pourrait croire à un mirage.

« Préséa… Tu es… Tu es tellement belle… Je n'ai jamais vu de fille aussi belle que toi… »

Elle lui adressa un sourire éclatant comme il ne l'avait jamais vu. Puis, elle posa sa main gauche sur l'épaule de son partenaire, s'apprêtant à l'embrasser. Génis se laissa porter par ce geste délicat venant de sa part.

Malheureusement, elle le repoussa d'un seul coup en lâchant un cri de douleur. Il tomba à terre, saisi et se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

Il vit alors cette chose effrayante et incroyable à la fois : Des lames tranchantes ressemblant à celle des couteaux sortaient de la main droite de Préséa. De profondes brûlures apparurent sur ses mains et se propagèrent le long de ses bras, tout en transperçant les gants de la bucheronne. Elle cria de douleur et demanda à Génis de s'enfuir, mais il ne le fit pas. La panique et la peur le tétanisait totalement. Son plus grand rêve s'était soudainement transformé en un horrible cauchemar qui ne s'arrêtait pas. Il observa que les brûlures ne stoppaient pas leur avancée car elles attaquaient la poitrine et le cou. Personne ne comprit ce qu'il se passait et ne parvenait à lutter contre cette progression. Le ventre de la jeune fille s'arrondit à la manière d'une femme enceinte.

Génis assistait, impuissant, à ce spectacle complètement macabre entre les transformations, les cris et gémissements de Préséa.

Un visage apparut soudainement à travers le ventre de la victime. Un visage d'homme, accompagné de rires monstrueux venant sûrement de lui. Le regard du spectateur se dirigea vers lui. Le visage transperça le ventre, faisant couler beaucoup de sang et hurler de douleur la bucheronne. Ce visage ensanglanté était celui d'un homme chauve et atrocement brûlé. L'homme lui adressa un sourire effrayant et sadique à la fois.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne t'ai pas oublié mon petit ! »

Tout en ricanant, il fonça sur Génis qui ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre et qui tremblait.

D'un seul coup, le demi-elfe se réveilla en hurlant.

Il regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait sans sa chambre.

A peine avait-il le temps de se remettre de son cauchemar que Raine frappa à sa porte, puis l'ouvrit. Elle vit son frère effrayé, haletant, tout tremblant et le visage en sueur. Immédiatement, elle le prit dans ses bras et le câlina pour le calmer, en lui disant que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar alors que le cadet pleurait de toutes les larmes de son corps, rassuré que sa sœur soit présente à ses côtés.

Ils se recouchèrent ensuite chacun de leur côté. Génis se posait de nombreuses questions : Qui était cet homme ? Etait-ce lui ce mystérieux tueur ? Avait-il un lien entre son cauchemar et ceux de Colette ? Il se dit qu'un jour, il allait découvrir la vérité avec ses amis, ce qui n'était pas faux.

 _A suivre…_

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! =D


End file.
